A known valve opening and closing timing control apparatus locks a relative rotational phase at an intermediate lock phase between a most advanced angle phase and a most retarded angle phase so as to enhance startability of an engine (for example, refer to Patent document 1).
In a valve opening and closing timing control apparatus disclosed in Patent document 1, a driven-side rotating body is fixed to a camshaft of an internal combustion engine by a bolt. A spool is arranged at an inner portion of the bolt to constitute an electromagnetic valve. The spool at which plural annular grooves are provided moves in an axial direction of a driving-side rotating body so that working fluid is supplied to an intermediate lock mechanism via a lock flow passage.
The lock flow passage includes a first flow passage connected to a supply flow passage which brings the working fluid supplied from a pump to flow to an inner portion of the driven-side rotating body along the axial direction so that the working fluid flows towards the spool and a second flow passage which brings the working fluid to flow between the spool and an intermediate lock mechanism. The first flow passage and the second flow passage are provided to penetrate along a radial direction of the bolt and are arranged at different positions from each other in the axial direction.
In a case where the working fluid is supplied to the intermediate lock mechanism, the first flow passage and the second flow passage are connected to each other by the annular grooves at the spool.